Poison Running Through My Veins
by bekkarific
Summary: Dick Greyson has been kidnapped and Ivy seems to be the only suspect. Too bad she has been set up, the rivals must put aside there differences to work together on solving this case. An who knows they might learn to get along - Rated T to be sure. Bruce/Batman & Pamela/Ivy


**Poison Running Through My Veins**

**This story just popped into my head and I had to get it out, this is only the first chapter and if you guys like it I will continue it after Christmas, oh and don't worry I haven't abandoned my other stories just has massive case of writers block and some nasty comments, but don't worry I will be back to writing after the Christmas period. **

**I'm imagining Ivy in this on how she looks in Batman The Animated Series. The story pretty much explains itself so just dive right in, enjoy. **

**P.S. I do not own any of the character's mentioned that privilege is held by DC comics so please don't sue me. **

Arkham Asylum.

"So bat boy what do I owe the pleasure?" Ivy mocked sarcastically, sitting up on her bed as the dark knight stood on the other side of her cell bars.

"I think you know, Pamela." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh lemme guess Catwoman turned you down so you've come to ask me for a date?" she cooed walking up to her cell bars "Sorry to disappoint but I'm washing my hair tonight maybe another time sweet cheeks"

A young boy was abducted from Gotham Academy last week, all evidence points to you."

"Why bats I'm shocked, to think I would cheat on you, with a younger man no less, jealousy has really got the best of you" she finished with a sweet smile just to rile him up.

Batman ignored her. "His name is Dick Grayson, he is twelve years old and he has a wealthy father. I want to know where the boy is."

"Sorry bats never heard of him" she said flippantly

"I think you have." He said narrowing his eyes. "I just want to know where the boy is."

"Alright you got me he's under the bed, geez bats your getting good at this detective stuff" she mocked holding her hands up in a surrendering manner.

"You were free at that point in time," He growled. "The boy is a very valuable hostage. He has been missing for over a week now."

"Yeah and what's that got to do with me?" she asked "Encase you didn't realise I was locked up in here for breaking into the science labs and stealing their new species of plants, I was nowhere near Gotham Academy do your research batboy"

He glared at her for a moment. "Do you have any idea where the boy may be?"

"Nope bats it appears to me like I have been set up, and you have been punked" she looked up in his eyes "Honestly you know me better than that I would never steal a kid"

A grimace crossed his face. "Tell that to Robin, you've kidnapped him several times."

"Yeah well that punk deserved it, trampling all over my flowers" she huffed "Okay let me rephrase that I would never steal an innocent kid, I mean what would be the point money? That's more Catwoman's game."

"I know it isn't her." he relied shortly.

"Oh look at you protecting your girlfriend, you know I find that a little insulting how come I'm the only suspect and your kitty kat gets to go off scott free, not that's just not right" she protested.

He again ignored her. "If you'll excuse me I have a boy to rescue."

"I could help you know?" she shouted as he walked away from her, cape billowing behind him.

"How so?" He's gravelly voice intrigued.

"Well I could tag along, I know this city's criminal underworld better than you ever could and personally I just wanna meet the idiot who thinks they could frame me and get away with it. So bats what do you think?" she asked hands closed around the bars, one eyebrow tipped up at him.

He glared at her for a moment. "You will be returning to Arkham after, to serve the remainder of your sentence."

"Okay boss" she mock saluted "Don't do the crime if you can't do the time eh"

Slowly he undid the hinges of her cell. "Grayson was abducted on his way home from school."

"Right was he alone?" she asked watching him work

"Yes." He answered crouching down to do the bottom hinges.

"And where did he live, judging by the area I can cut out some of the more territorial gangs who don't leave there 'patch' as they call it now days" she said rolling her eyes.

"He lives in Wayne Manor seven miles outside of the city limits. His adoptive father is Bruce Wayne. Wayne was away on business when his ward was taken, he has yet to receive a ransom note or call." He replied blankly.

"Okay well that makes it a bit easier most gangs are not known to hunt that far outside the city, lord knows why, Wayne seems like a good target, hot too" she mumbled the last bit to her. "So what evidence was left behind that made you think it was me anyway?"

"Chemically engineered plant spores."

"Right and the words CHEMICALLY ENGINEERED didn't tip you off that anyone could have made it" she looked at him like he was an idiot "Oh it's a plant substance so it must be Ivy" she said in a mock Batman voice.

He didn't acknowledge her. "The boy has GPA of 99%. It is possible he could have been taken for his knowledge."

"Hmm possible that would have Strange as your suspect, I mean the guy is smart enough to figure out to make plant spores and fruit loops enough to take a kid for his knowledge. Or there is the other suspect that I really hope is nope right, Bane" she even felt chills saying his name like he was gonna pop out the shadows and crush her.

He grimaced. "Bane would beat the kid to a bloody pulp."

"That's what I'm afraid of" she noticed him look up slightly and meet her gaze "Don't look so surprised Bats I may not be fond of kids but I don't relish in the idea of them being hurt"

"He's been gone for a week. Wayne has heard nothing." He answered again in that blank tone.

"Okay well we better get started" she looked at him impatiently "You gonna let me out any time soon bats?"

He pulled a bat-a -rang from his belt and unscrewed the top bolts. The whole door came off its hinges, clattering to the floor.

She stepped through the door way stretching "Ah that's better so where too bats, contestant no 1 or 2 and on the way we might have to pick me up some new clothes Arkham orange might draw unnecessary attention, also it doesn't go with my skin tone" she added in a light tone, completely not suitable for the situation at hand.

"We will start with Bane for the boys' safety." Batman said. "I have some clothes in the Batmobile."

"Okay bats after you" she walked at his side out of the prison, ignoring the shouts of other prisoners and the Joker singing 'bats and ivy sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then comes marriage then comes plants in a baby carriage" his maniacal laughter drifting down the empty corridors.

**Right I hoped you enjoyed it, please review so I know if you have any questions or comments and so I know if I should continue with this. **


End file.
